


[Podfic] You Don't Have To (Say Yes)

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] You Don't Have To Verse [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Episode Reboot, Eventual Kirk/Spock, F/M, Humor, Jealous!Spock, M/M, McCoy/Kirk Platonic Soulmate-ship, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Pon Farr, Slow Build, TOS References, Tarsus IV, The continuing adventures of Jim trying to solve his problems by sleeping with them, Themes of dubious consent, bamf!kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: The abridged sexual history of James Tiberius Kirk.Or, Jim’s varyingly unhealthy idea of what sex is supposed to be (a it-gets-worse-before-it-gets-better story)





	[Podfic] You Don't Have To (Say Yes)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Don't Have To (Say Yes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297936) by [luminousbeings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousbeings/pseuds/luminousbeings). 



> So huge thank you to luminousbeings for allowing me to record this emotional rollercoaster of DOOM. 
> 
> Big thank yous to my beta listeners frecklebomb & night_inscriber, this would not be as great as it is without y'all!!!! 
> 
> Thank you lavenderfrost for making the absolutely gorgeous coverart! <3

Cover Art provided by lavenderfrost

| 

## You Don't Have To (Say Yes)

  


**Author:** luminousbeings  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Star Trek  
  
**Pairing:** Jim Kirk/Spock  
  
**Rating:** Mature  
  
**Warnings:** Underage; Rape/Non-Con; Dubious Consent  
  
**Summary:** The abridged sexual history of James Tiberius Kirk.  
  
Or, Jim’s varyingly unhealthy idea of what sex is supposed to be (a it-gets-worse-before-it-gets-better story)  


## Streaming Audio

### Chapter One: Kodos  
35:05

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201705/YDHT/%5bST%5d%20YDHT%2001.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Two: Winona  
42:44

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201705/YDHT/%5bST%5d%20YDHT%2002.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Three: Nick  
1:05:54

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201705/YDHT/%5bST%5d%20YDHT%2003.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Four: Uhura  
1:16:29

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201705/YDHT/%5bST%5d%20YDHT%2004.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Five: Bones  
1:37:42

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201705/YDHT/%5bST%5d%20YDHT%2005.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Six: Joanna  
1:15:16

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201705/YDHT/%5bST%5d%20YDHT%2006.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Seven: Gaila  
2:14:39

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201705/YDHT/%5bST%5d%20YDHT%2007.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Eight: Spock Prime  
2:33:31

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201705/YDHT/%5bST%5d%20YDHT%2008.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Nine: Bones, Again  
2:50:22

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201705/YDHT/%5bST%5d%20YDHT%2009.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Ten: Rand  
2:34:34

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201705/YDHT/%5bST%5d%20YDHT%2010.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Eleven: Lenore  
2:38:56

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201705/YDHT/%5bST%5d%20YDHT%2011.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Twelve: Spock  
2:45:22

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201705/YDHT/%5bST%5d%20YDHT%2012.mp3)  
  


##  Downloads 

  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5297936/chapters/12230435) | **Wordcount:** 192,321  
[MP3 (zipped)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201705/YDHT/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20You%20Don't%20Have%20To%20MP3.zip) |  
**Size:** 1.2 GB| **Duration:** 22:10:40  


###  Audiobook in Two Parts 

[M4B Ch 1-8 (1 of 2)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201705/YDHT/Chapters%201-8.m4b) |  
**Size:** 581 MB| **Duration:** 11:21:24  
[M4B Ch 9-12 (2 of 2)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201705/YDHT/Chapters%209-12.m4b) |  
**Size:** 543 MB| **Duration:** 10:49:16  


###  Audiobook in Four Parts 

[M4B Ch 1-5 (1 of 4)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201705/YDHT/Chapters%201-5.m4b) |  
**Size:** 273 MB| **Duration:** 5:17:56  
[M4B Ch 6-8 (2 of 4)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201705/YDHT/Chapter%206-8.m4b) |  
**Size:** 308 MB| **Duration:** 6:03:27  
[M4B Ch 9-10 (3 of 4)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201705/YDHT/Chapters%209%20&%2010.m4b) |  
**Size:** 272 MB| **Duration:** 5:24:57  
[M4B Ch 11-12 (4 of 4)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201705/YDHT/Chapters%2011%20&%2012.m4b) |  
**Size:** 271 MB| **Duration:** 5:24:18  

  
---|---  
  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoy my tears. This podfic is full of them. <3 This is the longest project I've ever done, solo or in a multi-voice, topping the previous longest podfic by at least 10 hours. xD <3 Happy listening.


End file.
